Loving a Malfoy
by Moony Is My Husband
Summary: Harry and dracos love is crystal clear to eveyone but them.Pansy and hermione tell their stories of how they brought the two clueless gits togther when they couldnt do it on their own.
1. Hermione

Well there was no other way of putting it,Harry was in obvious and so was Draco.As it always goes pretty much everyone knew except them,but we arnt there yet are we.So let's start from the beginning of the so called crush but I called it an obsession.We were at lunch and Harry was talking about us,Ron and I,hating him once he told us who he liked.As usual I told him he was overreacting and we couldn't hate him for something he couldn't control,I mean how bad could they be.Well Harry still being the scared little git that he was, as Ron would put it ,he wouldn't tell us instead he told us to guess or wait and figure it out on our own terms and to let it soak in.Well a couple weeks later I saw the mischievous grin we have all come to know and love,them I saw who he was staring at,yes I was shocked to the point I couldn't speak but I guess I was happy for him after the fact I knew who it was but I didn't bring it up or tell Ron I knew that Harry was I would assume imbaresed at the fact or because being gay is very unacceptable in the wizarding world but either way I kept quiet.It wasn't long after lunch we had positions,not that good because Professor Snape sat Harry with Draco so that "maybe he could learn a few things" as snape put it but Harry wasn't complaining,Well when Harry was cutting ingredients for the potion he put the one Draco told him to put in while he was stirring he accidentally brushed his had and both of the boys faces burned red.Well after that day Ron knew as well that Harry infact was in love with Draco Malfoy,Ron and I were still abit annoyed that Harry wouldn't tell us who it was but what can you do.


	2. Pansy

"Can you shut up for one minute about you precious Potter,I get it you like him but I don't want to hear it constantly."

"Well,"Draco said,"he started staring at me first"

Ok fine I'll give him that but he didn't need to know that,you see the thing about Draco is that he doesn't know how to love is a good way to put it.So since his father never had time for him his mother always used to say something like don't worry he still loves you and because of that he thinks being cruel is how you show affection but to everyone else's knowledge it isn't very affective,but to his knowing he is killing it.

"Well even if he is staring at you you won't want everyone in the great hall to see you dark red and if you don't care about that then you wouldn't want him to know you like him or his friends to know you like him because Potter isn't the brightest when it comes to knowing if somebody likes him"

"I don't care,keep out of it"Draco sneered

"Fine tell the whole world your gay! What would your father say, huh , what would he say about his only child the heir of the Malfoys say about it"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this it's not like I wanted to fall in love with my fathers mortal enemy,the person I tried so hard to hate all these years but couldn't. What do you think I feel! He probably hates me for all the things I've done to him and his friends. It's not that I really hated him but... it's that because I'm an impeccably good actor he believed it"Draco said with a slight grin but he still had pain in his eyes and I could tell,

"Well didn't really think about it like that but you are still way to obsessed with him,he's always on your mind as far as I can tell he likes you too but I'm not sure so don't go and ask him out like a dingus,ok"

"WHAT, why, what gives you the idea he likes me! I mean he is the best looking man in this horrid school and has girls throwing themselves at him daily what gives you the insane idea that he likes me?"draco said excitedly but weary

Here we go again I say to myself right before responding

"Well it's not like he stares at you daily or like he is staring at you right now,oh don't look now both of you will erupt into a very dark red and I not anybody in the great hall would want to see that especially not professor snape and if you don't trust me,please I beg you turn around"

Draco then looked at me like He was about to cry or as if he was so happy but was trying not to show it either way it was very amusing.


	3. Harry

Well I'm not going to deny I was staring I'm just saying I wasn't dark red as Hermione said but she wouldn't lie,would she.

Ok so we were at lunch when Draco glanced at me before getting yelled at by pansy about something I couldn't quite make out but near the end Draco was yelling about something and that was an the time I turned to Hermione

"What do you think he's yelling about"

"How should I know Harry,I'm not the one who stares at him daily and also it's not like I know him very well" Hermione said in a strange tone that I don't really know how to explain

"Well that's to bad, just wanted to know if I could help I mean it's not like he still hates me right,he seems to have stoped the constant name calling but you can't be to sure if it will start again"

"Well Harry personally I think you should eat something off your plate before it gets cold and lunch ends, you can stare at Malfoy later"She said it playfully but still quite serious

I think he heard that but never the less I started eating

"So,"Ron said,"you like blokes"

I quickly looked down and couldn't think of a response

"y-yes,"

"we've well I've known this for a while and it's not that much of a suprise I mean you stare at Draco daily" Hermione said while Ron sat there dumbfounded

"Well that's reassuring,am I that bad at keeping secrets"


	4. Draco

Well when I heard one of Harry's little friends yell at him to stop staring at me,Well first pansy looked at me which yea wasn't very surprising giving what his friend had practically yelled or giving the fact my fact my face was a dark maroon color but nevertheless I turned around which was a mistake but I'm glad I did it because if I hadn't oh I would have missed the talking pansy had given me.I tuned her out but still moments of my life I would never get back

"Why in the hell did you turn around for"pansy said now turning red with anger

"Why not, there talking about me I have a right to turn and see what is being said"

Well lets put it like this if I hadn't have turned around to see what was going on I never would have known potter liked me of all people nor would I have known how red ones face could turn

"Well,"pansy said "what are they saying"

"Mostly nonsense but he likes me,"

I said while turning around but not fast enough that the girl sitting next to Harry didn't see my face turn a very distasteful red color but she did see and hopefully she didn't say a word of it to Harry

Pansy looked at me "Draco you better not ask him out! If you did he would have a heart attack or worse your father would curse and kill both of you"

"Well if I did, who would tell my father it's not like he does a daily check up on his son"

I looked back at her and the things that she said, Well you'll see

"Well" pansy said "snape could tell him but I don't want to get involved with anything related to your father, and if he found out that I knew you were gay oh the things he would do to us but be my guest ask him but give it a while I don't want Potter to die, it would disrupt our lunch"

"Fine, if you insist I wait.lunch is almost over we should finish up then go to the common room to plan the most magnificent proposal ever"

"Draco you aren't proposing just asking him out but whatever let's go"

And with that they were off leaving almost everyone in the great hall dumbfounded but they didn't care something great was soon to come


	5. Hermione 2

Well she saw Draco turn around and inflame a very dark shade of red but nevertheless she continued to talk to Harry to calm him.

"Oh god now he know"Harry said on the verge of tears

"Calm yourself it seems he likes you too,Seeing the fact he is the color of our house crest. Besides it's not the end of the world"

Harry looked up,"where are they going"

Before i could say who I looked up to see pansy and Draco leaving the great hall and everyone snickering as they turned to Harry. Well before Harry could ask me what happened our table erupted with people asking Harry all sorts of questions but I rushed Harry out of there before it got to bad.

"What was all that about,"Harry said

"Did you hear what they were saying or should I say asking"

"Not really,what'd they say"

Before I could tell him we ran into pansy and Draco

"What do you think your doing"Draco said before he saw Harry and returned to the red color that Harry was showing off as well

"Well isn't this fun" pansy said smirking at Draco"how about me and ms.knowitall leave you two to talk, what do you say"

"N-" I cut Harry off before he could finish"sounds perfect but don't ever call me that again,let's go."

And with that we left the two red faced boys to their own devices


	6. Pansy 2

Well after leaving the great hall I was talk Well cirtisising Draco about this so called proprosal then some one ran into me then I turned to see Draco red as Neville's remberoll and then potter on the floor behind him and behind me was the knowit all herself. We talked a minute and then Hermione and I were off to the great hall and when we got out of earshot of the obvious soon to be married couple. I told Hermione about Draco's 'proposal' to Harry

"He's going to die from and heart attack with that one" Hermione said with a snicker

"Bet who will die first"

"Draco"she said flatly"it's going to be him because he isn't the brave type, is he"

"No,"I sighed "I suppose your right but if he does manage to do it I bet Harry is going to combust one the spot because Draco wants to do it in the great hall infrount of every body"

"True," she said with a bit of intusiasm"but what if they do it now when we left them on their own with no supervision"

"Wow, it's either we screwed up or we are going to have a fun suprise at dinner tonight wanna place a bet, if they kiss you win and if Harry comes in with a ring on and so does Draco I win. How about it, deal?"

"Deal" she said

And with that we reached the great hall and split up either we made friends or a great way to mess with ours I knew that we were going to have something to look forward to the following evening.


	7. Potter and Malfoy?

Well as soon as their friends left there was an feeling of relief as they turned to each other and Draco with a silver ring with a large emerald stone with two smaller ruby stones he asked Harry to go out with him, face still burning mind you, Harry of corse said yes. On further inspection he found the ring not to be silver.

"What's the band made of?" Harry asked

"Nickel, So you won't harm your favorite teacher and/or husband of your godfather"Draco said happily as they walked towards the great hall cheeks still a bit pink but they were happy

"How did you know about that,"Harry said in disbelief

"Snape, remember his class when lupin first came" Draco said before they reached the great hall"well I'll be off then"Draco said before he kissed Harry on the cheek before going off to his table

When they reached their table Hermione turned to each other and said with a sigh "you win" in unison before following it with a "What do you mean" Hermione showed the ring and they both did infact kiss so I guess they tied and didn't have to wait till dinner.Anyway after lunch was potions as always and snape wasn't pleased anymore with his seating arrangement but he still believes that Harry needs to learn potions and the only person good enough to teach him was infact Draco but now snape has another 'reason' to take points from griffendor


End file.
